dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Marshall
Profile = |-| Killer = Travis Marshall is a Character in DEXTER. Travis works at the Miami Museum of Art as a Conservator in Papers and Bindings (for paintings, artifacts, etc.) and studied at the University of Tallahassee where he earned his Masters Degree in Art History. Travis is at heart a good man mixed up in a bad situation, being the prized follower of Professor James Gellar, his former University professor in Religious Studies. As such, he is aiding the actual Doomsday Killer in finding those deemed fit for the killings but more recently has chosen to quit the practice to live what Gellar calls a "mundane" existence. Travis is not directly responsible for any of the murders thus far, while he aided in the capture and imprisonment of Nathan Roberts, he never actually killed him or Omar Rivera. His confession to Dexter Morgan (hidden by shadow in his car, restricted in the same way that Mike Donovan was back in 2006) reveals that while he wanted to kill he never had the inner strength to and apparently, he may have struck Omar but Gellar was the one to kill him. Dexter warned him that Gellar is nothing but pure Darkness, only time will tell if Travis can truly "see the light". Travis begins to notice this more and more as he spends time with Gellar, after abducting the next potential victim Holly Benson he sympathizes and ultimately releases her out of pity, while choosing to be "done" with all the business Gellar lives in. Travis has an older sister, Lisa Marshall, who happens to be very protective over her little brother...unfortunately she has no idea of his involvement with Professor Gellar who personally despises her. Travis lies and claims that his work is associated with his boss, saying that most of his time he is meant to track down ancient artifacts but more recently he's lying to his actual work saying that he's tracking down an ancient manuscript when in reality he's just spending more time with his sister. He does eventually return to work and after choosing to abandon the plans for Doomsday, his attitude is that of a man who is truly happy with his existence and loves being with his sister. For Season Six, Travis's storyline coincides with light and darkness as well as religion. Gellar is the darkness in Travis's life while his sister is his light, in much the way that Brian Moser represents the darkness in Dexter's light but Harry Morgan is the lightside of his conscience while the true light in his life is his own son Harrison Morgan. Appearance Travis can be described as a tall Caucasian with black hair and green eyes. He is slimfit, similar to Dexter and Jordan Chase, relatively close to their ages as well. Physically he is actually very strong, able to lift up women with ease and even manages to pull Nathan Roberts from one area and toss him into a room with little strain. Travis's outfits are fairly formal and rarely wears anything outside of older style clothing. His style emulates that of his teacher, Professor Gellar, who is always seen wearing dress shirts, turtleneck sweaters and other formal-casual clothes. Personality Brother Sam: "The good book tells us that there's no darkness that the light can't overcome. So all the darkness that you think you've got inside you, all it takes is just a little bit of light to keep it at bay" Travis is a very conflicted man, faced with the fact that he follows Professor Gellar but the goodness inside of him prevents him from actually killing anyone. This goodness is seen plainly by his sister, Lisa Marshall, who cares for her little brother fondly and wishes she could see him more often but his work, along with following Professor Gellar, prevents that for very often. Gellar sees this heart as well, though still encourages him to aide in his dark acts of punishing humanity in God's name. Travis is calm, collective and very neat individual. His personality shows that of a soft-speaking gentleman, being seen as polite and rather attractive by various women while his household is kept very orderly and clean. He breaks this quiet nature when confronted however, in trying to convince Nathan Roberts to beg for forgiveness he screams and scolds him and when caught by Dexter Morgan (temporarily and let go), he speaks the open truth about his inability to actually kill people. His relationship with Gellar is an interesting one, while at first glance the two appear to be acting together as a sound set of individuals with a purpose it's revealed that Gellar is pulling the strings. Travis follows Gellar due to his faith in God and believes his convincing words over the End of Days, feeling that he has to aide his teacher while also looking up to him as a role model of strength and power. At the same time, it can be seen in his expressions that he doesn't agree with everything Gellar does, especially when it comes to the way the victims are treated. Travis often acts as a child would around a stern parent, looking down as he speaks of what his intentions away from the killings are such as going to visit his sister or even going out on a date with a woman. He even begs that Erin Baer not be taken as a victim, but forces himself to agree with the killing regardless. In the recent confrontation with Dexter, it's possible he is starting to doubt Gellar even more than he once did especially choosing to lie about where he had been (which was being held by a wire to his neck) and previews for an upcoming episode show him in a very conflicted state. Of interesting note, it seems that Travis has an awkward vision of Gellar with blood trickling down the side of his head when they stand at prayer. He believes that Gellar can talk to God and this could be what he meant by "witnessing" the act. Plot Travis makes his first appearance, alongside Professor James Gellar, in Season Six. 'Season Six' 'The Seven Snakes' Professor Gellar and Travis Marshall are both seen riding a boat wading through a swamp somewhere in Florida. Under a crimson moon they search for a female snake, pregnant with at least 7 children and Travis manages to catch one quite easily, holding it within his hands with no fear. Gellar approves of the catch, likely resulting in them either cutting open the snake or waiting for it to bare the children (as they can be seen physically swimming about within her body). The following day both Travis and Gellar wait outside of a bustling street, where across from them is a fruit stand run by vendor Omar Rivera. Travis, readying himself to leave and go over to him is stopped by Gellar temporarily, casually noting a passing car. Now allowing him to move outside, Travis heads to the back of his car and pulls out a bag before heading over to greet Omar. While Omar's back is turned, he approaches with the following quotation: "In the midst of the street was the tree of life, which bares twelve manner of fruit and yielded her fruit every month". Omar turns and asks him what he needs, to which Travis replies for a request of oranges. Omar uses the spanish word for the fruit and turns to get them, while Travis sets down his bag and removes a long blade similar to a machete. He then stands there and takes a deep breathe, preparing himself to attack. From a later observation from Dexter Morgan via the blood trail, it is revealed that Omar was struck over the head and dragged down a path behind the fruit stall where he was stabbed (and likely killed), while being disemboweled on the ground beneath the bush. The intestines where removed and placed on the scale situated on the shop itself. Vince Masuka, attempting to impress his group of interns, describes the scene in a sophisticated tone with the following description: "Ah...intestines! These tissue tears indicate they were removed in a very CRUDE manner!". A day later a corpse is found on the beach, having washed up on shore from the ocean. A nearby jogger screams when she discovers the body and police arrive on scene, with Dexter yet again observing the area. It's not long before the victim is related to the missing vendor from the previous day, further investigation reveals a series of sewn scarring on the victim's corpse, Dexter proclaims it as being done after the victim was killed. Debra suggests it being the fruit vendor from yesterday, which observing the license reveals the man to be Omar Rivera. Debra then inquires about the strange pattern at which he was sewn back up, calling it an "A within a Horseshoe" where Detective Quinn then tells her it's Greek, for Alpha and Omega. It's not long before his stomach begins to move and Dexter cuts open a part of the stitching, where 7 baby snakes begin to pour out from the hole. Dexter begins to show the same expression of fascination he had with when he first encountered one of his brother's victims, bagging each snake for evidence. Dexter then says the following, after Debra and Quinn wonder if it's some kind of message, the following: "Whatever the message, whoever sent it went through a lot of time and trouble. This is no amateur.". Both Travis and Gellar meet at dusk along the bay's edge, looking out at the horizon as they both quote the following: Gellar: "I stood upon the sand of sea. I saw a serpent rise up out of the sea, having seven heads" '' Travis: ''"And on his heads, the names of blasphemy". . He then proceeded to say "So it's begun?", to which Gellar replies "Yes, it has begun"...where both men smile, Gellar proudly patting him on his arms as their next phase is under way. 'Life and Sacrifice' Both men are seen carrying trash bags from their car up to the church they've been staying at, talking about how they'll be ready soon. Travis informs Gellar that he may be a little late tomorrow, to which Gellar responds by asking why he wasn't told sooner. He says that he can't help it and that it should't take long, Gellar speaking once more that he has to find another (victim). Travis replies with a louder tone that he already knows that and as he turns, the bag trash bag rips revealing a variety of mannequin parts with a torso rolling down onto the sidewalk below. Gellar says "Now look what you've done..." while Travis apologizes quickly and heads down to pick up the pieces, only to be told it's alright that these things happen. Gellar expresses then that he wants to make sure he can count on Travis and Travis says that he can, something Gellar acknowledges and lets him pick up the rest of the pieces except for a head, which Gellar inspects fondly. The next night, as Travis said, he arrives at someone's house stealthily walking from the front door to the kitchen. He approaches a woman and gently taps her arm which scares the life out of her for a moment. She says "God Damn It", to which Travis replies that he really wishes she wouldn't say that word and calls him her brother as she hugs him, wishing he'd use the doorbell for a change. . Lisa Marshall, Travis's older sister, then serves him dinner and the two talk of why he hasn't been around lately. He admits that that the reason he's been gone so much is his work and she sighs, feeling that it's really taxing on him. She talks about her job as an elementary art teacher trying to keep a bunch of fifth graders focused on art. She then mentions that a flock of dead birds were found up north and the following quotation is mentioned: Lisa: "They think it's the end of the world, or something." Travis: "What if it were?" This gives some insight into the possible motive behind what Gellar and Travis are trying to accomplish, that it really is a warning for the apocalypse. She laughs and brings out a tub of ice cream she wants to share with her brother. He urges her that he needs to go but she insists that he stay, blow off work for once to spend time with her. He then begins to mention that it's before something started but doesn't finish, telling her it's nothing. She laments on how they used to be able to spend time together, talk and how she wants to spend time with her baby brother. Eventually he gives in and agrees to spend time there tonight, effectively not meeting up with Gellar this night. Travis arrives at the church where Gellar is sitting at alter, watching over a fire while heating a rod. He asks where Travis was last night and he replies by telling him he was at his sister's, that she was worried about him. Gellar informs him that she "can't be saved" but Travis goes on to say that she's a good person and all that he has. Gellar turns and says it isn't true, that he has him and God now...but stands up with rod in hand and says that he needs to be reminded of that. The rod, heated and able to burn prepares Travis to accept punishment for what he did...but instead of Gellar using it on Travis, he places it upon his own arm and starts burning it. Travis tries to prevent this, grabbing both of his hands and trying to remove the rod from burning Gellar's forearm. He then starts to lower himself and beg for forgiveness, to make himself worthy and prove himself to Gellar...while Gellar says that it is his responsibility to watch over Travis, not his sister's or anyone elses. 'The Four Horseman' Dexter: "Whoever did this seems to be a member of my tribe...but this is A Horse of a Different Color. What is this?" The same night Travis targets his next victim, setting himself up along the jogging path of the man he's after. He is seen sitting on the ground, grasping his ankle in pain and when the man (Nathan Roberts) arrives asking what's wrong he claims that he sprained his ankle. When Nathan approaches to try and assist, Travis grabs a nearby rock and smashes it over his head...bringing him back to the church. Gellar approaches and observes the deed, smiling once more towards Travis as he has proven himself and Travis smiles back. During the daytime, Nathan the newly made captive is struggling to break free from the shackle holding him to the ground. He's inside a dusty room, with an old wooden door behind him with a loop used for a handle. The door opens and in comes Travis, listening to him beg to be set free but he tells him that he must first beg for forgiveness. Nathan then apologizes to Travis, who disregards that notion and says that he must apologize to God, not him. Travis kneels down, calmly saying that he needs to beg for this forgiveness and be sincere, otherwise this will get a lot worse for him. He stands up and leaves Nathan to remain shackled, spending his time working on the shackle. A little while later Travis returns, holding what appears to be a whip as he proclaims that Nathan must believe in what he's saying if he wants to get out of this, he has to believe in God and truly seek his forgiveness. As Travis stands on, he listens to Nathan cry out his regrets for everything he's ever done and begins to sympathize, placing his hand on his shoulder before choosing to leave. After the door closes, Nathan begins tugging on the chain once more. Out in the chapel area, Professor Gellar tells him that Nathan is only saying that in hopes of being let go, to make him hear what he wants to hear. Travis approaches him, asking how much longer he must be made to suffer. Gellar remarks on his good heart, saying that's why he chose him but stands up to say that regardless, there is so much more at stake than one man's suffering. They must be strong while he must be pure otherwise they can't proceed, however he attempts to lift Travis's spirits by telling him that he's coming around and that it just takes time. The time that Nathan has spent trying to pull the shackle loose finally pays off when he breaks free, though still restricted by his hands being tied together. Nathan first tries the door that Travis has been using, only to find that opening it may make too much noise so he chooses an alternate path which wraps around through the main chapel area. After pushing aside a pew, he nears the entrance when he spots a horse and as it rears up upon noticing him, he falls back frightened. Shortly thereafter Travis takes him by the arm and head, showing remarkable strength as he pulls the man and throws him to the floor back in the room from before. He asks if he wants to be saved, that he has to make a choice and Nathan grovels at his feet once more begging for his life, saying that he wishes to be cleansed of his sins. Travis stands there with an expression of a man who thinks he's ready and then Professor Gellar confirms it, telling him that it's time. It's a bright sunny day, what appears to be a festival or some sort of shopping district sees heavy traffic from all sorts of people. Cars drive by, the sun gleams but a thumping noise clicks against the cement. In the distance, traveling down the road is a pair of four horses each with an apparent rider. The civilians look to these horses, confused as if this is some sort of parade but are suddenly greeted by the grotesque sight of body parts sewn together with the mannequin frames. Four riders, one man...Nathan Roberts has been "freed" and sends a message to all about the end of days. Dexter Morgan, who bore interest in the "snakes victim" when he visited the crime scene beforehand now walks onto a scene like he's never seen before. Even he, a man who is on the fence over belief in a higher power remarks "Jesus Christ!" when he witnesses a horse walking around with body parts attached to it (namely, the head of Nathan Roberts at first). He walks through the crime scene, looking at the spectacle as he meets with his sister Lieutenant Debra Morgan, filling her first time on scene in her new position. He is reminded of his brother Brian Moser while remarking on the "wicked Rodio", caught off guard by Deb thinking the same thing. Except when he envisions the imagination behind these killings, she states the brutality of it. Debra: "Same sick fuck, two different killings." She leads him to one of the horses, detailing the symbol for "Alpha and Omega", which relates the previous Snakes Victim to this new murder. Forgetting her position as Lieutenant, she snaps at Joey Quinn who was simply providing his report along with Sergeant Angel Batista and Vince Masuka. Batista confirms to the two of them that a local stable about a mile from their location reported four horses missing, Quinn says that patrol will be on their way within the hour and Masuka reports that all body parts are the same blood type (B+), feeling that they are all from a single victim. Dexter wonders what killer is trying to tell them, when Detective Mike Anderson approaches with an answer. Mike: "He's saying it's the end of the world, something like that. Four horseman of the apocalypse; white, red, pale and black. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The killer is showing us a scene from the Book of Revelation" The others aren't instantly taken by Mike but Debra introduces him nonetheless, learning from Mike that this is a scene from the Book of Revelation, relating religious motive in addition to the symbol for Alpha and Omega. She inquires about the snakes but Mike says he isn't sure about it, that he'll have to research more data to figure out the situation. She then tells Masuka and Batista to head to the stables for info while Dexter and Vince take care of the body. Dexter relates the killing to that of his "Tribe", being as the killer chopped up the body parts much like himself and his brother but doesn't understand exactly what this is. If James Doakes were still alive (and didn't know the truth about Dexter), he'd certainly comment on the way Dexter handles his observation of the corpse here. His movements and expression suggest a keen interest and almost thrill from this experience, moving body part to body part together to form a completed puzzle and even picks up the decapitated head placing it to finish the structure while Deb gives somewhat of a nauseated look. Dexter confirms that the kill wound (located on the chest) was the same as that for Omar Rivera (the Snakes Victim), then states the same insignia being used for both crimes. Debra proceeds to ask about the cuts on the body, what could have caused it with Dexter suggesting a bone saw. Something catches his attention, an object of some sort stuck under the left eyelid of the victim. Using a pair of tweezers, he obtains a small note and opens it up revealing the numbers "1242". Puzzled by it, he grins to Debra as he ponders on whether the other victim also has a similar message on his body. He looks over the corpse but finds nothing anywhere on him, even though Debra suggests other locations on the corpse such as the mouth. She asks what they could be missing and once again he smirks, remembering what's not in him: the intestines. Having them wheeled in on a cart, Dexter cuts open one of the intestines while comparing this to looking through a cereal box for the prize. He manages to locate another message, which reads "1237". He asks what the numbers could mean when they state the following. Dexter: "1237 and 1242, what do you think it means?" Debra: "That I've only been Lieutenant for a week and there's already some game-playing sick as fuck serial killer for me to catch?"''Dexter: ''"Technically he's not a serial killer...yet. Serial killing involves the murder of several people in three or more separate events. So far our guy's only done two." Debra: "Are you trying to make me feel better...or worse?" - From the master Serial killer himself, Dexter Morgan. In the Investigation Room, Dexter works over the code with his own mathematical interpretation on a notepad. He works over the fact that when Brian sent him a message, they were encoded specifically for him but puts faith in himself that he should be able to crack this code as well. Debra then reintroduces Mike Anderson just for the few who haven't met him yet and he begins to do a run through on the boards of what he's compiled information wise. He begins to explain his theory that the killer is reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation, sayings that there is a lot of brutal imagery to choose from. He's cut off by a sudden interruption by the always timely Vince Masuka, who states that traces of oxidized iron (rust) in the victim's corpse and based on the fact that iron hasn't been used in weapons for centuries, Dexter then expresses his curiosity in what kind of weapon could have been used and Masuka says that it was likely an ancient sword of some type. Deb tells Masuka to work on that then lets Mike continue. Mike says that the killer has given them three tablos (theatrical term for a picturesque group of people or objects) in the intestines on the scale, the snakes victim and the four horseman. The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse are described in Revelation 6, verse 1 through 8 while the Snakes are mentioned in Revelation 13: "And I stood upon the sand of the sea and saw a serpent rise out of the sea having seven heads". He makes an interesting hypothesis of the intestines meaning, suggesting that they are a symbol for God's judgement on the human race (as the intestines were left on the scale at the fruit stand). Dexter then begins to realize based on the numbers of 1237 and 1242, that they in fact have a difference of 5 and the murders took place five days apart. Batista then suggests that if they're counting up to something, then it must be the end of the world. It's then that she tells Batista and Quinn to round up any ends time fanatics while also finally dubbing the murderer: The Doomsday Killer. 'The Angel of Death' Trivia *Travis, if designed to turn into a serial killer, will be the third person to learn from another serial killer how to murder someone in the showtime series. The first would be Miguel Prado, who ended up embracing murder as a tool to help himself move up and the second would be Lumen Pierce, in order to gain revenge on the men who raped her...however she lost all urge to kill afterwards, thus rendering her a threat to no one (unless someone attempts to rape her in the future). Travis's reasons for following Gellar are unclear at this time. *Travis and Professor Gellar's storyline runs parallel to Dexter and Harrison's father-son relationship. However it is opposite, while Dexter is trying to avoid showing Harrison the dark passenger...Gellar wishes to pass this on to Travis and even punishes himself to make a point, suggesting a deep devotion to his protege like a father would. *Travis and Gellar are the first technical main antagonist duo for the series. While Season Five saw The Group, they never really worked together in the season and Dexter just found each of them one by one in addition, Carlos Fuentes and his brother Marco were only secondary antagonists for Debra Morgan at the time. References Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:University of Tallahassee